Warning Signs
by FlyingTackle
Summary: Bizarre oneshot. Riku goes through some crazy and unexplainable things which all add up to being pointless means to a pointless end.


**AN: **Like I said in the description, this has nothing to do with the story, any relationship, any relevant plot or anything intellectually useful whatsoever. So if you read it and are left with a "WTF" kind of feeling deep in the cockles of your heart, don't say I never told you so.

**Disclaimer: **Even if I did own KH, which I don't, I would never do any of these ridiculous things to the characters in the actual story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riku sat up in his bed, unable to sleep after hours of tossing and turning. He crept down the hallway, intent on going to the kitchen for a snack, but was distracted when Sora appeared out of nowhere. He looked up at the taller boy, beaming in a somewhat creepy way.

"Sora?" Riku asked sleepily, too tired to show any more of his confusion.

Sora giggled. "I'm sorry, Riku. I just wanted to give you this…" he said, suddenly shy. He blushed and looked down as he pulled a lumpy brown parcel from behind his back. "I hope you like it,"

'That's weird. He wasn't holding anything a second ago…was he?' Riku thought. Regardless, he took the mysterious object from his friend's hands, pulling the thick paper away to reveal…a stuffed animal? It wasn't like a regular stuffed animal, though, because Riku couldn't actually identify it. It looked like a whale, except for the fact that it had a long, pointed horn protruding from the left side of its face.

"Umm..thanks?" was all he could think of to say, but when he glanced back up, he was surprised to find that Sora wasn't there anymore.

"Come on!" he looked ahead to see the brunette's form retreating down the hallway, gesturing for him to follow. He heaved a sigh, having no idea where this was going, but not wanting to ignore his friend, and chased him down the hall.

As he was walking at what seemed to him to be the same pace as Sora, he also found himself falling further and further behind the other. Eyebrows drawing together in consternation, Riku increased his speed to a jog. The more time that passed by, the further behind Riku fell, and moving faster didn't seem to be making any difference. When he couldn't run any faster, he gave up and slowed back to a leisurely walk, breathing heavily from the exertion.

After a moment, Riku froze, beginning to think more about the current situation. 'When did the hallway get so long…?' was his first thought. He turned around to see how far he had come, only to see his bedroom door only a few feet behind him.

His face twisted in complete bewilderment as he reached out for the doorknob, but as soon as his fingertips brushed against the cool metal, the knob contorted into a mouth, snapping at Riku's hand. He pulled his arm away quickly, taken aback, and stared at the mouth as it slowly melted back into shiny bronze.

Although he would have continued to stare at the vicious doorknob a while longer, his frayed nerves took another hit as a hand was laid unexpectedly on his shoulder. Riku twisted around, ready to strike whoever it was, but he stopped upon seeing a pouting Sora.

"Ri-ku, how am I supposed to show you if you won't come with me?" he chided.

Poor Riku was so confused. "Show me _what_?!" he asked, exasperated.

Sora's eyes widened in disbelief. "…You forgot?"

"Apparently," Riku wasn't sure if he should play along with all this or what.

Sora folded his arms, looking away from Riku with mock anger. "Fine then, I guess you won't get to see, then," he said.

"See _what_?!?!" he nearly shouted.

Sora sighed. "You really don't remember?" he asked, taking Riku's deadpanned glare as a no. "Okay, I'll tell you, but only because you're my best friend," he said.

As Sora opened his mouth to continue speaking, Riku's vision began to blur. He struggled to listen to the other boy, but could only clearly hear the beginning: "I was _going_ to show you……-uch…yo-…and eve--…-ng….do…-ile,".

After that, he was only aware of a cool, comfortable sensation enveloping his body. He gave into the new feeling, preferring it over the strange world he had been dropped into. After a few moments, the coolness began to grow cold, causing icy shivers to run down his spine.

He looked around for the source of the sudden drop in temperature, but his senses were only greeted with the sound of raucous laughter.

-

Axel and Demyx were trying and failing to stifle their laughter as they poured the last of the ten-gallon bucket of icy water over Riku, who was now squirming in discomfort as he slept. They were about to make a clean break, but too late.

Riku cracked his eyes open groggily, gasping as the full sensation of being wet and freezing washed over him. He looked around the secluded bit of coast where he had been napping, furiously searching for whoever had done this to him. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he spotted Axel and Demyx not far away, pale-faced and frozen in their tracks.

"…uhm…April Fool's?" Axel chuckled half-heartedly.

Riku's eye twitched. "It's August," he said through gritted teeth. The other teenagers got no warning before Riku sprang after them, and they ran fearfully from the irate boy. As Riku broke through a patch of grass and small trees, he just recognized Sora before tearing forward after the offending pair.

Just before he caught up to them, he could barely hear Sora call out, "I tried to warn you!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **I warned you. Anyone who can identify the animal that plushie was supposed to be without using the internet to cheat is commendable indeed.


End file.
